Liens de chair et de sang
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: 1925: Riza Hawkeye est gravement malade. Ses subordonnés vont-ils oser passer outre ses ordres pour sauver sa vie ? fic post-film
1. Chapter 1

_Petite dédicace à Annwan, artiste de talent qui m'a fait connaître FMA et m'a fait l'honneur de lire ce petit opus en avant-première…_

_Chapitre 1 : Désobéissance pour une juste cause_

_Hôpital, Central City, 1925_

« Comment elle va ? », questionna le lieutenant Havoc, assis dans le couloir, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

L'interpellé, le sergent-chef Fuery, baissa la tête :

« Elle dit qu'elle va mieux, mais les médecins ne sont pas du même avis, ils disent que son état se détériore et je les crois… »

Havoc eut un énorme soupir.

« A mon tour… »

Il frappa, attendit l'assentiment de l'occupante de la chambre et entra bravement. Riza Hawkeye était assise sur son lit, ses cheveux blonds lâchement liés en une natte, regardant sans la voir la ville par la fenêtre. Appuyée contre ses oreillers, elle portait un pyjama bleu et plusieurs perfusions étaient reliées à son bras. Une pile de livres était posée sur sa table de nuit ainsi qu'un bouquet de fleurs. Quand elle l'entendit, elle se tourna vers lui :

« Ah, c'est vous… », dit-elle seulement d'une voix lasse.

Son teint était translucide et Havoc en eut un coup au cœur. Avait-elle décidé de cesser de se battre, elle ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. L'étincelle qui animait ses yeux dorés semblait pourtant avoir disparu.

« Comment ça va, aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il avec une feinte bonne humeur.

« Ca va … », répondit-elle seulement avec un léger sourire avant de demander :

« Et Black Hayate ? Il va bien ? »

En effet, c'était lui qui avait recueilli le temps de son hospitalisation son chien, et il se hâta de la rassurer.

« Oui il va bien, vous lui manquez… »

Riza eut un pâle sourire et Havoc insista, tout en disposant les fleurs dans un vase qui se trouvait là.

« Comment vous vous sentez ? »

Elle lui répondit avec tout le self control dont elle était capable.

« Je vais mieux, comme vous pouvez le voir… »

Havoc décida d'être franc. Elle essayait de faire comme si elle allait mieux, mais son allure disait le contraire. Elle paraissait faite de porcelaine, comme si elle allait se briser sous l'effet de la maladie qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

« Non, vous n'allez pas mieux, lieutenant, vous le savez, nous le savons tous et…et… »

Ses points se serrèrent et il ajouta :

« Et cela nous désole de ne pas pouvoir vous aider… »

En effet, ils avaient insisté pour faire les examens de compatibilité, mais aucun d'eux n'aurait pu lui donner le rein qui aurait pu la sauver. Riza Hawkeye se mourait lentement d'insuffisance rénale et, malgré une nouvelle invention nommée dialyse, qui purifiait tous les deux jours son sang, il était quasiment sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas une longue espérance de vie.

« Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup… », dit-elle à Havoc, « En plus, vous venez me voir tous les jours … »

Elle n'était pas du genre à être très expansive, mais ce qu'elle venait de dire ne lui ressemblait pas et était porteur des sentiments qu'elle n'exprimait quasi jamais. Quand sa maladie avait été diagnostiquée, ils avaient voulu appeler Roy Mustang, mais elle leur avait formellement interdit, elle refusait qu'il la voie dans cet état. Qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Elle refusait de toute façon de voir de la pitié dans son regard sombre.

Havoc ajouta :

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre sans vous battre, enfin ! »

Elle fixa dans son regard son regard doré :

« Je ne me rends pas, mais je ne suis pas trop optimiste non plus. Quel intérêt de vivre si je dois être connectée à une machine toute ma vie ? »

Havoc continua :

« Mais au moins vous vivrez, c'est bien cela l'essentiel non ? »

Riza se préparait à répondre quand une infirmière entra :

« C'est l'heure de votre dialyse… », déclara-t-elle.

Elle l'aida à s'installer sur un fauteuil roulant et l'emmena, laissant Havoc songeur. Elle allait le détester pour ce qu'il allait faire mais il allait le faire, ça c'était sûr, il aurait même dû le faire bien avant. Quand il sortit, Fuery l'attendait toujours et il lui dit, l'air décidé :

« Il faut appeler le colonel, il faut qu'on lui dise, ça ne peut plus durer… »

Fuery changea de couleur :

« Mais elle va nous tuer si elle sait ça !! »

Le regard bleu d'Havoc s'affermit :

« Mieux vaut qu'elle nous tue que ce qu'on l'enterre ! »

Il ajouta :

« Et il ne nous pardonnera jamais s'il apprend qu'on savait et qu'on n'a rien fait… »

Vu sur ce plan-là, c'était plus que logique, et Fuery déclara :

« Tu l'appelles ou je le fais ? »

_Cité principale de l'Ouest_

Le colonel Roy Mustang apposa sa signature sur une pile de documents et les donna d'un air distrait à sa secrétaire. Voilà six mois qu'on l'avait muté là depuis le Nord, mais il s'y ennuyait prodigieusement. C'était une mutation honorifique, mais le poste était essentiellement administratif et, pourvu d'un état-major particulièrement efficace, il ne servait pas à grand chose.

Son regard sombre se focalisa sur la fenêtre, puis revint sur son bureau. Y étaient posés ses gants ornés du cercle de transmutation rouge, rouge comme les flammes qu'il produisait, mais il n'avait plus utilisé l'alchimie depuis la bataille menée contre les envahisseurs d'un autre monde et qui avait vu le départ des frères Elric de leur monde natal. Cependant, sa réputation le précédait et ses subordonnés le craignaient et le respectaient.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna et sa secrétaire répondit :

« Ici bureau du colonel Mustang…oui, il est là…qui dois-je annoncer ? D'accord, je lui dis… »

Elle se tourna vers lui et déclara :

« Un certain sergent-chef Fuery voudrait vous parler, il dit que c'est urgent… »

Etonné, Mustang se leva et prit le combiné.

« Fuery, c'est moi. Que se passe-t-il ? »

La voix lointaine mais familière de son ancien subordonné résonna :

« Colonel, je suis content de vous entendre. Le lieutenant Hawkeye va me tuer mais il faut que vous sachiez qu'elle est gravement malade… »

Mustang faillit lâcher le téléphone. Riza, malade ? En fait, cela lui ressemblait bien de lui cacher ce genre de choses. Il prit une grande inspiration et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Il y eut un blanc, mais Fuery répondit :

« Ce sont ses reins, monsieur, ils ne fonctionnent presque plus, les médecins disent qu'elle a une insuffisance rénale. Havoc et moi allons la voir tous les jours, et elle nous avait interdit de vous appeler, mais son état se dégrade de plus en plus malgré la dialyse… »

Entendant cela, la décision de Mustang fut très vite prise :

« Très bien, j'arrive, je serai à Central demain matin. Ne lui dites pas que vous m'avez appelé et arrangez-moi un rendez-vous avec son médecin au plus tôt… »

Il raccrocha et appela son supérieur pour demander des congés pour raisons personnelles. Ils lui furent accordés vu qu'il en avait accumulé un certain nombres ces dernières années, puis il rassembla son état-major.

« Je dois me rendre à Central immédiatement, vous gèrerez les affaires courantes et, si quelque chose d'urgent requiert mon attention, vous pourrez laisser un message au quartier général, demandez le sergent-chef Fuery, lui saura où me trouver… »

Ceci fait, il sortit, se rendit à ses quartiers et prépara sa valise. S'il se dépêchait, il pourrait prendre le train de nuit et arriver le lendemain matin tôt à Central. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse Riza partir sans l'avoir revue et surtout sans avoir tout tenté pour la sauver. Il saisit un cadre et considéra pensivement le portrait qu'il présentait. Riza tenait Black Hayate, dont il avait toujours trouvé le nom ridicule, dans ses bras et souriait à l'objectif. Il eut un soupir et rangea la photo dans sa valise. Il posa sa casquette sur sa tête, saisit sa valise et sortit rapidement pour se rendre à la gare. Il n'était pas homme à prendre à la légère ce genre de décision mais dès que Riza était en jeu, cela faisait appel à une partie de lui très émotionnelle, dont il ne parlait jamais mais qui existait bel et bien.

Heureusement, le train était encore en gare et il s'y engouffra juste à temps avant qu'il ne parte. Il posa sa valise près de lui et abaissa la visière de sa casquette dans l'intention manifeste de piquer un somme, surtout pour ne pas être dérangé. Pourtant, dès qu'il ferma les yeux, le visage souriant de Riza envahit ses pensées. Elle souriait toujours assez peu, mais ses sourires étaient vraiment quelque chose de magnifique, comme si son visage pâle s'ensoleillait soudain. De plus, l'effet était encore plus joli quand ses cheveux longs étaient lâchés et semblaient une auréole. Il n'était pas question qu'il ne fasse pas tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la sauver. Il voulait être résolument optimiste, mais il savait tout au fond de lui que, si rien n'était possible, il voudrait tout faire pour qu'elle parte en paix.

Dans l'impossibilité de dormir, il finit par ouvrir de nouveau les yeux et tenta de distinguer les formes dans l'obscurité au dehors, pendant que le train à vapeur roulait vers Central. Il retint un soupir : comment n'avait-il pas pu sentir que quelque chose allait mal et l'appeler plus souvent ? Bien sûr, pendant ces années ils avaient échangé de nombreuses lettres, mais ce n'était pas pareil. En effet, elle était suffisamment têtue pour cacher à tous qu'elle allait mal, en premier à lui, faisant toujours comme si tout allait bien. Mais quand comprendrait-elle enfin qu'il pouvait aussi la protéger ?

Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit et, quand il s'éveilla, il vit que l'horizon s'éclairait, l'aube ne tarderait pas. Il massa son dos douloureux et s'étira longuement. Central n'était plus loin, dans moins de deux heures il serait à la gare principale et, normalement, quelqu'un l'y attendrait. Normalement Fuery avait dû tout organiser pour qu'il voie le médecin de Riza, ensuite il déciderait de ce qu'il conviendrait de faire. S'il pouvait l'aider, il le ferait à son insu, puisqu'il était censé ignorer son état. Son regard sombre se débarrassa des derniers relents du sommeil et s'aiguisa comme à son habitude. Il fallait qu'il évite tout sentimentalisme, mais comment faire vu qu'il était parfaitement conscient que Riza Hawkeye tenait son cœur entre ses mains, et ce depuis des années ? S'il l'admettait parfaitement de son côté depuis quelques années déjà, elle n'avait jamais été vraiment prête pour ça. Et pourtant leur lien était présent depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années, depuis ses propres années d'entraînement auprès du père de Riza, mais il n'en avait réellement compris la teneur qu'assez récemment. Ils étaient séparés par leurs devoirs respectifs, mais chacun savait ce que ressentait l'autre. Toujours séparés mais ensemble en pensée, c'était leur lot.

Au loin apparaissait la mégapole du pays, Central City, son voyage touchait à sa fin. Le jour était à présent pleinement levé et, quand il consulta sa montre, il vit qu'il était plus de huit heures. Dans une demi heure, le train entrerait en gare…

A l'hôpital, Riza Hawkeye ouvrait les yeux, éveillée par les soins effectués par les infirmières sur sa personne. Au début, elles s'étaient montrées étonnées du tatouage qu'elle avait dans le dos, surtout de la marque de brûlure qui le barrait de part en part, mais elles n'avaient plus fait de remarque après qu'elle leur ait jeté un regard sanglant. Cela n'appartenait qu'à elle et à Mustang, à personne d'autre, et elle refusait de s'en expliquer.

Comme désincarnée, elle laissa les infirmières faire sa toilette et changer ses perfusions sans mot dire. Elle ne parvenait plus qu'à peine à se laver et à se déplacer seule, et elle se haïssait d'être si faible à présent. C'était cela qui lui faisait le plus de mal, plus que sa propre maladie. Ce n'était plus elle, cette jeune femme faible, reliée à des perfusions et qui dépendait périodiquement de machines pour purifier son sang. Pourquoi ne la laissait-on pas en finir dans la dignité plutôt que mourir à petit feu ?

Elle attendit que les infirmières soient sorties pour laisser les larmes qu'elle retenait couler sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas être si faible, mais elle avait atteint la limite de tolérance. Heureusement que le colonel ne la voyait pas ainsi, il n'aurait pas manqué de lui souligner sa faiblesse, et elle refusait cela. Il se serait inquiété aussi, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il eût le moindre souci à son sujet.

Passant la main sur ses yeux d'un geste rageur, elle finit par reprendre sa contenance. Qu'importe elle-même si lui était satisfait. Après tout, n'était-ce pas le plus important de savoir l'être aimé heureux ? Il avait bien fallu qu'elle admette la véritable nature des sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais elle se serait fait tuer sur place plutôt que de lui avouer. Et pourtant, l'occasion ne lui avait pas manqué, et lui semblait même partager ses sentiments, mais elle avait paniqué, comme une enfant de douze ans à son premier rendez-vous. Elle avait vu la tendresse dans ses yeux sombres, ses traits se détendre sous l'effet d'un sourire, mais elle avait été trop faible pour lui dire quoi que ce soit et s'en voulait énormément maintenant. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait écrit une lettre, pour qu'elle lui soit remise si elle ne devait pas le revoir avant son décès ou si elle tombait dans le coma. Au moins, il saurait…

Elle se laissa aller contre ses oreillers avec un soupir et recommença à regarder sans le voir le jardin à l'extérieur en attendant la visite de ses amis…

Enfin, le train rentrait en gare et, dans la cohue, Mustang aperçut Havoc qui lui faisait signe. Celui-ci le salua protocolairement et dit seulement :

« Une voiture nous attend… »

Mustang le suivit sans mot dire et, une fois qu'il se fut installé, demanda :

« A quelle heure est le rendez-vous avec le médecin du lieutenant Hawkeye ? »

Havoc répondit sans hésiter :

« A dix heures et demie, nous allons pour l'instant au quartier général, vous y verrez le sergent-chef Fuery et nous y prendrons le petit déjeuner. Ainsi, nous pourrons vous donner tous les renseignements en notre possession… »

Mustang se contenta de hocher la tête et resta silencieux tout le long que dura le trajet. Il salua par réflexe le garde à l'entrée de l'énorme bâtiment et suivit Havoc dans les couloirs familiers. Fuery les attendait au mess et salua protocolairement le colonel avant de dire :

« Merci d'être venu, colonel… »

Mustang lui rendit son salut et s'assit en face de lui.

« C'est moi qui devrais vous remercier d'avoir passé outre les commandements du lieutenant Hawkeye pour m'appeler… »

Fuery percevait toute l'émotion qui émanait de son ancien supérieur. Il avait toujours su quelle relation particulière lui et Hawkeye entretenaient, et il avait là la preuve que cela allait au delà de la simple amitié. Pourtant, il n'en fit pas état, versa une tasse de café et la poussa vers le colonel en disant :

« Les médecins lui ont diagnostiqué voici quatre mois une insuffisance rénale, mais ils ont dit aussi qu'ils pourraient lui greffer un rein, à condition qu'il soit compatible. Malheureusement, aucun de nous ne l'était, alors ils ont pris la décision de la maintenir sous dialyse régulière pour purifier son sang en attendant de lui trouver un rein… »

Le cerveau aiguisé de Roy emmagasina toutes les informations données et il sirota son café alors qu'il réfléchissait. Fuery acheva :

« L'état du lieutenant se dégrade aussi parce qu'elle ne veut plus vivre, qu'elle ne supporte pas de se voir dans cet état. Il faut faire quelque chose… »

Mustang eut un frisson. Riza, se laisser mourir ? Non, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Et pourtant, Havoc et Fuery la connaissaient bien, ils ne pouvaient pas se tromper. La maladie avait-elle pu la transformer à ce point ? Oui, c'était plausible, mais il n'était pas question qu'il la laisse s'enfoncer davantage, il devait agir.

Il resta pensif un moment et déclara :

« Je vais faire les tests de compatibilité aussi. Je sais qu'elle et moi sommes du même groupe sanguin, cela donnera peut être quelque chose de plus, je ne sais pas… »

Il avait dit cela d'un ton calme mais sa résolution était prise à présent, comme à son habitude.

La discussion se poursuivit à bâtons rompus, pour les nouvelles de tout le monde, mais le colonel ainsi que ses anciens subordonnés étaient peu disert. A neuf heures trente, ils l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital et, vu qu'il était en avance, il put regarder un instant par la porte entrebâillée Riza endormie sur son siège de dialyse. Il eut un coup au cœur en la voyant ainsi, fragile, amaigrie et à la peau translucide, si transparente qu'on pouvait quasiment voir le lacis veineux à travers. Cela la conforta dans sa décision et, quand il entra dans le bureau du médecin, il était plus que sûr de lui.

Le médecin le jaugea un instant puis le pria de s'asseoir.

« On m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir pour parler de l'état mademoiselle Hawkeye… »

Mustang acquiesça, et le médecin reprit :

« Je ne vous cacherai pas que son état est très sérieux, la dialyse lui permet de survivre pour l'instant mais nous ne savons pas combien de temps cela pourra durer… »

Le regard sombre de Mustang ne cilla pas, et il dit :

« Je suis venu faire les tests de compatibilité. J'ai le même groupe sanguin qu'elle et je la connais depuis très longtemps… »

Le médecin le considéra longuement et lui dit :

« J'attire votre attention sur le fait que, même si à présent nous maîtrisons cette procédure, c'est dangereux, pour elle comme pour vous. Si d'aventure vous étiez compatible, nous devons nous assurer que votre état général vous permet de subir l'intervention et surtout ensuite de vivre avec un seul rein. Vous devez bien peser cette décision… »

Il n'hésita pas.

« Je dois essayer au moins. Je ne sais pas si je suis compatible, mais je sais que je suis jeune, en bonne santé, je peux survivre avec un seul rein… », déclara-t-il avec fermeté.

Le médecin le regarda encore attentivement, comme s'il jaugeait sa motivation, et répondit :

« Très bien, nous allons faire les tests et nous aviserons après… »

Mustang regarda ses subordonnés.

« Restez avec le lieutenant, mais surtout ne lui dites rien, soyez comme d'habitude… »

Fuery et Havoc hochèrent la tête, et le laissèrent dans les mains d'une infirmière qui lui prit un échantillon de sang pour d'abord déterminer le niveau de compatibilité. Un autre prélèvement serait ensuite fait en cas de compatibilité suffisante pour faire le bilan pré-greffe.

Le résultat tomba plusieurs heures après : il était compatible à presque quatre vingt pour cent, donc de loin la meilleure chance de réussite de Riza. On lui prit alors sa tension, on mesura son rythme cardiaque, son taux d'oxygénation, sa cicatrisation.

A la fin, le médecin le reçut et lui déclara :

« Très bien, vous êtes en excellente santé et compatible, mais êtes-vous bien sûr de vouloir faire cela pour elle ? C'est très grave comme décision, qui ne doit pas être prise sur un coup de tête… »

Il hocha la tête :

« Ce n'est pas un coup de tête, loin de là. Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir, son père ne me le pardonnerait pas, et je ne pourrais pas non plus me le pardonner. Je tiens trop à elle… »

Le médecin ferma alors son dossier.

« Alors l'intervention aura lieu demain matin, je vais signer votre admission immédiatement et vous allez rester ici… »

Mustang questionna alors :

« Combien de temps devrais-je rester ici en convalescence ? Je ne veux absolument pas qu'elle sache que c'est moi qui lui ai donné mon rein, elle ne l'accepterait pas… »

Le médecin ôta ses lunettes.

« Dix jours après l'intervention vous devriez être sur pied, mais vous devrez être suivi pendant quelques temps. Comme vous n'habitez pas ici, je ferai une lettre pour le médecin militaire de votre caserne… »

Il lui donna tous les papiers nécessaires concernant son admission et son arrêt de travail. Le médecin avait été volontairement vague dans la formulation de l'intervention, et il lui en fut gré. Il semblait avoir compris son point de vue et faisait tout pour que l'intervention soit la plus discrète possible.

Quand il sortit du bureau du médecin. Fuery l'attendait et il lui dit :

« Nous serons opérés demain matin, je vais rester ici et remplir les procédures d'admission. Vous pouvez aller dire au lieutenant qu'elle va recevoir un nouveau rein si vous voulez, ou laissez les infirmières le faire si vous préférez… »

Fuery eut un sourire mais secoua la tête.

« Non, je vais rester avec vous, vous ne resterez pas seul… »

Cela le confortait dans la grandeur d'âme de son ancien supérieur. Sa désinvolture apparente cachait un cœur d'or qu'il dissimulait bien sous son uniforme et sous des dehors sévères. Il resta présent tout le long de l'admission, puis l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez besoin de rien ? », le questionna-t-il.

Mustang secoua la tête.

« Non, juste d'une bonne dose de chance… »

**A SUIVRE**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : Le début du chemin_

De son côté, Riza venait d'apprendre que, le lendemain, elle recevrait un nouveau rein. Cependant, quand elle voulut en savoir plus sur le donneur, elle se heurta à un mur. Elle était peut-être faible, mais ses capacités cérébrales étaient intactes. Elle attendit que le médecin sorte pour demander à Havoc, qui se trouvait là.

« Vous n'avez pas appelé le colonel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Havoc la fixa de ses yeux bleus et répondit avec toute la sûreté de lui-même dont il était capable.

« Non, pas du tout, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu un accident et que quelqu'un était mort aux urgences… »

Riza parut le croire, mais ne se départit pas totalement de ses soupçons. Une fois qu'il l'eut laissée seule, elle réfléchit un long moment mais ne parvint pas vraiment à se prouver à elle-même qu'il ne disait pas la vérité. Après tout, les lois étaient strictes, le receveur d'une greffe ne devait pas connaître le nom de son donneur sauf dans quelques cas. Si ses deux subordonnés avaient transgressé ses ordres, elle leur ferait comprendre leur douleur. Il était assez tard lorsqu'elle s'endormit, mais elle fut à peine dérangée par les allers et venues des infirmières qui contrôlaient ses constantes. Elles la réveillèrent vers huit heures du matin pour la préparer…

Mustang, de son côté, avait eu un sommeil agité, peuplé de rêves difficiles et de visions du passé. Riza y tenait une bonne place, il la revoyait jeune fille aux côtés de son père, puis dans l'armée à ses côtés. Il fut tiré de son sommeil léger par une infirmière qui vint le préparer pour se rendre à la salle d'opération. Il avait été convenu qu'il serait endormi avant d'y arriver, ainsi que Riza car, les salles étant contigües, elle aurait pu le voir. La dernière pensée qu'il eut avant de sombrer dans le sommeil fut pour elle, et tout devint noir…

Chacun d'eux reprit conscience dans une salle de réveil différente, plus de six heures après. Mustang tenta de bouger, mais une douleur cuisante le cloua à son lit. Sa bouche était pâteuse, son corps comme enfoui dans du coton mais il respirait bien et son cœur battait normalement. Il cligna des yeux et une main ôta la lampe qui se trouvait au dessus de lui.

« Vous avez mal ? « , interrogea l'infirmier qui se trouvait là.

Il n'eut la force que de hocher la tête, et il sentit qu'on lui faisait une injection dans l'épaule. La douleur s'estompant, il parvint à questionner l'infirmier :

« Riza Hawkeye…elle est vivante ? »

L'infirmier lui sourit, sortit un instant pour interroger son collègue et revint :

« Oui, elle est dans l'autre salle, elle dort encore mais tout s'est bien passé pour elle aussi… »

Il eut un sourire soulagé, et s'autorisa de nouveau à sombrer dans le sommeil…

Riza se réveilla deux heures après lui, encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie mais le bas du dos tout de même un peu douloureux. Elle erra entre conscience et sommeil pendant un bon moment, et entendit à peine le chirurgien venir voir ses constantes. Quand elle ouvrit réellement des yeux clairs, l'infirmier lui demanda si elle avait mal, mais elle parvint à lui répondre que c'était supportable, elle devait encore être sous l'effet de l'anesthésie. Son cœur battait normalement, elle respirait…elle était vivante ! Cela en soi était un vrai miracle au vu de son état précédent et elle sentit ses yeux se tremper de larmes. Cependant, encore sous le choc de l'opération, elle se rendormit, les pensées encore confuses…

Fuery et Havoc, à la fin de leur service, s'étaient précipités à l'hôpital, mais ils durent encore attendre un bon moment avant que Mustang et Hawkeye soient remontés dans leurs chambres respectives. Dès qu'on leur en donna l'autorisation, Fuery se dirigea vers la chambre de Mustang alors qu'Havoc allait rendre visite à Hawkeye. Il la trouva encore à demi inconsciente mais sa peau se colorait normalement pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Quand elle le vit, une étincelle de colère enflamma son regard et elle lui dit d'une voix faible bien que teintée de courroux :

« Où est-il ? »

Havoc eut une sueur froide mais se força à répondre sur un ton calme :

« Mais qui donc ? »

A part lui, il pensa que même après une opération pareille elle gardait son caractère vif et coléreux. Il se maîtrisa suffisamment, lui sourit et lui tendit une peluche qu'il avait achetée. Il la posa sur sa table de nuit mais elle répondit sur le même ton :

« Lui…Mustang ! »

Il tenta encore la dénégation :

« Mais il est dans l'Ouest, comme vous le savez aussi bien que moi enfin… »

Mais elle n'en croyait pas un mot, elle l'avait vu par la baie vitrée qui séparait les deux salles d'opération dans un sursaut de conscience avant de s'endormir tout à fait. Ce rein providentiel, c'était lui !

Son regard s'étrécit et elle dit avec effort :

« Je vous maudis de l'avoir mêlé à tout ça, je vous ferai payer ça ! »

Havoc croisa les bras :

« Vous pourrez nous dégrader, nous faire faire toutes les corvées de chiottes que vous voudrez, au moins vous serez vivante pour le faire et c'est bien ça l'essentiel… »

Elle n'avait pas la force de lutter après une opération aussi lourde, aussi se laissa-t-elle aller davantage contre ses oreillers.

Havoc ajouta en s'asseyant près d'elle :

« Voilà, plus vous serez raisonnable, plus vous vous remettrez vite et vous pourrez nous punir de la façon qui vous paraîtra la meilleure… »

Après tout, ça valait la peine de se prendre des corvées, en tout cas plus la peine que de subir le courroux de Mustang, quatre fois pire.

Il ouvrit un livre et commença à lui faire la lecture, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux…

Fuery, lui, trouva Mustang entièrement réveillé et remarquablement en bon état après l'opération. Le colonel était occupé à manger une sorte de gélatine au goût indéfinissable mais qui lui permettrait de reprendre un peu des forces. Il était un peu pâle mais il paraissait bien, même si son regard sombre était encore un peu vague.

« Comment ça va ? », le questionna-t-il.

Mustang sourit légèrement et répondit :

« J'ai connu mieux mais ça va… »

Pourtant, son esprit était tourné tout entier vers Riza, qui devait être réveillée.

« Avez-vous des nouvelles ? », interrogea-t-il.

Fuery secoua la tête :

« Non, pas encore, mais j'ai su qu'elle s'était réveillée sans encombre. Havoc est avec elle en ce moment… »

Mustang hocha seulement la tête et se repositionna en retenant une grimace. Il tendit une enveloppe à Fuery :

« Vous porterez cela au service du personnel du quartier général, puisqu'à présent je suis officiellement en congé maladie… »

Fuery prit le papier et le glissa sous sa vareuse d'uniforme. Il demanda :

« Vous voulez quelque chose, mon colonel ? »

Mustang hocha la tête et dit :

« Oui, que vous alliez me chercher un journal, je n'ai pas pris assez de lecture. Mon portefeuille est dans mon manteau, là… »

Fuery le prit et sortit. Mustang put alors s'autoriser un énorme soupir. Riza allait très probablement mal le prendre si d'aventure elle venait à l'apprendre, mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle finirait par se calmer. Enfin, il l'espérait…

Fuery revint et lui tendit un exemplaire du _Central Times. _Il le prit, le posa sur sa table de nuit et essaya de se servir de l'eau, mais il n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa coordination de mouvements et le liquide se répandit sur le sol. Fuery ne dit rien, mais il ramassa le gobelet, nettoya l'eau et lui tendit le verre rempli en l'aidant à boire. Se sentant un peu humilié, Mustang ne dit cependant rien.

On frappa alors, et Havoc apparut, décomposé.

« Elle sait, colonel, elle vous a vu ! », s'écria-t-il.

Fuery changea de couleur, et s'écria :

« Elle va nous tuer ! »

Mais Mustang eut un geste d'apaisement :

« Pas de panique, expliquez-moi comment elle l'a su… »

Havoc expliqua qu'en fait l'anesthésie n'était pas complète lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans la salle d'opération et qu'elle l'avait aperçu par la vitre. Mustang resta silencieux mais ne dit rien de plus. Lui, le scientifique, ne croyait pas au destin, mais ce qui venait de se passer y ressemblait bien. Cependant, il dirait sa façon de penser à l'anesthésiste. Enfin, mieux valait peut-être qu'elle sache la vérité…

Le regard sombre de Mustang alla de Fuery à Havoc, et il leur dit :

« Nous aviserons, pour l'instant nous devons nous remettre tous les deux… »

Ce fut la douleur qui réveilla Hawkeye plusieurs heures plus tard. Le soleil couchant dardait ses rayons sanguins, faisant des motifs étranges sur les murs blancs. Avait-elle dormi si longtemps ? Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était seule, Havoc avait très probablement battu en retraite. Après tout, il avait mérité de se faire réprimander, comment avait-il osé mêler Mustang à tout ça ? Fuery aussi devait être dans le coup, elle le ferait comprendre leur douleur et apprendre ce que signifiait le terme « obéir aux ordres ».

Le pire, c'est que le colonel était compatible et lui avait donné son rein ! Une partie de lui était donc à présent en elle, et lui permettrait de survivre. Par quel hasard étrange était-il si compatible avec elle, d'ailleurs ? Encore un mystère de plus.

Bon, elle n'était pas à l'abri d'un rejet, mais elle vivrait plus longtemps qu'en restant sous dialyse. Par contre, elle ne se pardonnait pas qu'il ait risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne, c'était elle qui devait le protéger et pas l'inverse. Etait-il subitement devenu fou pour accepter de donner un de ses reins pour elle ?

Deux larmes pointèrent à ses yeux, mais elle les essuya d'un geste. Il lui restait à vivre, tout simplement, vivre en ayant conscience d'avoir une part de l'être aimé en elle et de lui devoir la vie…

Les jours qui suivirent, leur convalescence se poursuivit, même s'ils furent très surveillés. Hawkeye commença son traitement aux immunosuppresseurs, et l'on gava Mustang d'anti inflammatoires ainsi que d'antibiotiques. Rapidement, l'inaction lui pesa, mais Fuery et Havoc lui amenèrent assez de livres de la bibliothèque centrale pour l'occuper. Hawkeye, de son côté, recouvrait lentement ses forces. Pourtant, elle avait hâte d'aller mieux pour pouvoir aller dire elle-même à Mustang ce qu'elle pensait, il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça.

Le médecin se montrait très optimiste pour elle, il lui annonça deux jours après la greffe que sa fonction rénale se rétablissait, lentement mais sûrement. Elle n'était pas encore en dehors de tout danger, mais il pensait qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Cependant, elle serait surveillée toute sa vie à cause du fait qu'un rejet pouvait survenir des années après.

De son côté, Mustang guérissait bien plus rapidement. Doté d'un excellent métabolisme, il cicatrisait parfaitement. Il détestait l'inaction, mais il n'eut pas le choix, il dut rester allongé par précaution.

Un après-midi, six jours après son opération, Hawkeye fit demander un fauteuil roulant, puis demanda à l'infirmière le numéro de la chambre de Mustang. Elle l'aida à s'installer dans le fauteuil, puis la poussa jusqu'à la chambre, devant laquelle elle la laissa en disant :

« Sonnez quand vous voulez rentrer, et ne restez pas trop longtemps… »

Riza obtempéra, puis frappa. A l'assentiment verbal de Mustang, elle entra. Il avait le nez dans son journal et dit distraitement :

« Entrez et posez ça là… »

Prenant garde de ne pas emmêler les tuyaux des perfusions dans les roues, elle s'avança près du lit et déclara froidement :

« Je n'ai rien à déposer, mais nous avons à parler… »

Entendant sa voix, il releva rapidement la tête et interrogea:

« Riza.. lieutenant Hawkeye…que faites-vous ici ? »

Son regard doré flamboya.

« Comme si vous ne vous en doutiez pas !! Je sais que c'est vous qui m'avez donné un rein parce que mes deux stupides subordonnés vous ont appelé. Je ne sais pas par quel hasard vous étiez compatible mais…mais… »

Elle passa rapidement de la colère au désarroi, et deux larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. Tout se mélangeait en elle et elle oublia tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, tout ce qu'elle avait ruminé ces derniers jours, face au regard d'obsidienne de Mustang. Il était resté imperturbable pendant tout le temps qu'elle parlait et il répondit calmement :

« Vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis là, et, si l'anesthésiste avait bien fait son travail vous ne l'auriez jamais su. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'allais pas vous laisser mourir et, vu que j'étais compatible, c'était la meilleure option… »

Il exposa calmement son point de vue, sans laisser passer la moindre émotion, comme s'il expliquait quelque chose de parfaitement logique qui n'avait rien à voir avec son intégrité physique. Lentement, il s'assit sur le lit et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Cette fois, vous ne pourrez pas vous enfuir… »

Il eut un léger sourire mais poursuivit sérieusement :

« Quelle idée de ne pas vouloir me prévenir ! Avez-vous pensé à ce que je ressentirais si j'apprenais que vous êtes morte sans que j'aie pu vous revoir et tenter quoi que ce soit pour vous sauver ? »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et il y eut un long silence. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Cependant, elle si forte, elle n'eut pas le courage de soutenir son regard et se détourna.

« Je ne voulais pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de faire quelque chose pour moi, et surtout pas ça… si vous avez pu penser que vous aviez une dette envers moi ou mon père, vous aviez tort…», finit-elle par dire.

Le simple contact de sa main provoquait en elle un émoi tel qu'elle avait peine à garder les idées claires. Etait-elle si stupide pour se laisser submerger par ses émotions ? Et pourtant, si proche de lui, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« Et pourtant je l'ai fait, reprit-il, je l'ai fait pour que vous viviez, au delà même de votre obstination à vouloir me tenir en dehors de cela, parce qu'un monde où vous n'êtes plus ne m'est pas envisageable… »

Comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire, elle releva la tête et le regarda de ses yeux dorés encore humides. Alors, il avança l'autre main et caressa doucement ses cheveux blonds dénoués. Cette fois, elle le laissa faire, permettant à sa grande main douce frôler la surface de sa chevelure. Et elle comprit, enfin…

« Un monde où vous ne seriez pas me serait…insupportable… », dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Un sourire fendit lentement le visage de Mustang.

« Nous avons une longue route à faire, mais nous sommes sur la bonne voie… », dit-il doucement en serrant davantage sa main dans la sienne…

**SUITE ET FIN (mais en est-ce réellement une ?) dans l'épilogue**


	3. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

_Central City, 22 ans plus tard_

« Roy, réveille-toi ! »

L'interpellé émit un grognement et tira la couette sur sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Riza ? Je viens à peine de m'endormir ! », dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Riza, agenouillée sur le lit en chemise de nuit, mit la main sur ses hanches d'un air sévère feint.

« Très bien, je vais dire à notre fils aîné que tu ne veux pas l'accompagner pour son épreuve pratique, il sera très déçu. Tu aurais pu y penser plutôt que de lire toute la nuit ! »

Elle savait parfaitement que c'était lui le plus angoissé des deux. Depuis que leur fils aîné avait réussi son épreuve théorique, il ne dormait pas très bien. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs et elle s'était bien gardée de le déranger dans ses réminiscences, se contentant d'être présente quand c'était nécessaire.

Finalement, il consentit à émerger de dessous la couverture, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux vagues.

« Tu pourrais être un peu plus douce quand tu réveilles les gens, et surtout ton mari… », remarqua-t-il.

Elle lui sourit en caressant sa joue :

« Si j'avais été douce, tu dormirais encore. Allez, tu devrais accélérer le mouvement, sinon vous serez en retard. Maes est déjà prêt, il prend son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine… »

Il l'attrapa par la taille, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et consentit à se lever alors qu'elle attrapait une robe de chambre courte et allait dans la cuisine. Ses trois garçons mangeaient silencieusement leur petit déjeuner, encore à demi endormis. Les jumeaux Maes et Edward, dix-sept ans, et leur cadet de trois ans Alphonse étaient sa joie et sa fierté. C'était l'aîné qui s'était passionné pour l'alchimie, désireux de suivre les traces de son père, mais son jumeau était surtout intéressé par la médecine et le dernier par les animaux. Ils étaient tous trois différents, tant physiquement, Maes étant aussi brun que son jumeau était blond et qu'Alphonse était châtain, que psychologiquement.

Maes avait toujours rêvé de devenir alchimiste d'état, comme son père, et son rêve était en passe de devenir réalité. Il avait voulu, étant plus jeune, battre le record d'âge d'Edward Elric, mais il avait échoué. Il avait donc grandi, travaillé énormément à côté de ses études au lycée, et il ne lui restait plus que l'épreuve pratique à réussir.

L'adolescent finit d'avaler son bol de céréales et demanda à sa mère, qui se servait une tasse de café :

« Papa est levé ? »

Elle sourit à son aîné :

« Mais oui, il se prépare, vous serez à l'heure, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Puis, regardant son fils cadet :

« Dépêche-toi, Alphonse, tu vas être en retard au collège… »

L'interpellé se leva et quitta la cuisine pour aller prendre son sac. Ne resterait qu'Edward mais lui était moins pressé que ses frères car il prenait les cours plus tard ce jour-là.

Enfin, Roy Mustang, uniforme parfait, rasé de frais, pénétra dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers la cafetière fumante. Il s'en versa une grande tasse, dont il avala une gorgée, et son regard tomba sur son fils aîné. Maes paraissait calme, il fixait sa tasse de lait sans rien dire mais ses parents, qui le connaissaient bien, pouvaient percevoir sa nervosité.

Alphonse revint, embrassa ses parents, souhaita bonne chance à son frère aîné et fila au collège. Edward se leva en baillant et alla dans la salle de bains. Maes, lui, alla vérifier le contenu de son sac une énième fois. Les parents restèrent seuls dans la cuisine.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça viendrait si vite… », fit rêveusement Mustang.

Les années avaient effectivement passé vite, entre leur mariage, la naissance des enfants au mépris des hurlements du corps médical, sa promotion à Central City. Et pourtant, aucun d'eux n'avait jamais rien regretté.

Elle lui sourit mais il sentit sa nervosité à elle aussi. Pourtant, comme d'habitude, rien ne transparaissait sur son visage.

« Allez, Alchimiste de Flamme, accompagne donc ton fils… », lui dit-elle en déposant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

Il acheva sa tasse de café, avala un pain au lait et finissait son verre de jus d'orange quand son fils revint.

« Il est l'heure, je sais, nous y allons… », lui dit-il.

Il se tourna vers son épouse, l'embrassa et lui dit :

« Je t'appelle dès qu'on saura… »

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire un peu forcé et Mustang père ainsi que Mustang fils sortirent de l'appartement. Ne laissant pas la nervosité avoir prise sur elle, Riza appela :

« Edward ! Ne traîne pas trop dans la salle de bains, je voudrais bien me laver aussi… »

Ah, être mère de trois adolescents était un sport à plein temps…

Un peu plus tard, lavée, son dernier fils enfin parti au lycée, les corvées effectuées, elle put se payer le luxe de s'asseoir sur le canapé avec un magazine. C'était son jour de congé, elle l'avait pris exprès, mais elle ne parvint pas à se concentre sur l'article qu'elle lisait. White Hayate, le chien, descendant du défunt Black Hayate mort à un âge avancé, vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux et elle caressa la tête ronde en disant :

« Dis, tu penses que tout se passe bien ? »

Le chien la regarda en tirant la langue, et elle caressa son oreille avec un sourire. Elle resta là, l'oreille attentive, comme perdue dans les bruits ambiants. Maes était encore son petit garçon, il n'avait que dix sept ans, s'il devenait alchimiste d'état elle aurait l'impression que le cordon ombilical qui les avait liés autrefois serait coupé pour la seconde fois. Pourtant, on n'élevait pas des enfants pour soi, mais ce n'était pas facile de les laisser partir du nid, même si on était très fiers d'eux, surtout en fait.

Enfin, en tout début d'après-midi, le téléphone sonna et elle se précipita dessus. La voix de son mari résonna dans l'appareil, teintée d'émotion et de fierté :

« Riza ? C'est fait, il a réussi !! »

Entendant cela, elle resta silencieuse un bon moment, puis se reprit et dit, la voix teintée de larmes :

« Oh c'est…c'est merveilleux !! »

Maes avait réalisé son rêve, il y aurait un autre Mustang alchimiste d'état. Elle laissa ses larmes couler librement de ses yeux et entendit à peine la suite de ce que son mari lui disait. C'était là une étape très importante sur la route qu'ils avaient décidé de parcourir ensemble voici vingt deux ans, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, et elle sourit largement alors qu'au bout du fil son mari lui expliquait :

« Vu ce qu'il a fait, générer de l'argile pour étayer l'œuvre d'un autre concurrent, le généralissime a décidé de lui attribuer dès maintenant son nom d'alchimiste, il sera l'Alchimiste d'Argile, Clay Alchemist… »

Roy Mustang, l'Alchimiste de Flamme, Maes Mustang, l'Alchimiste d'Argile, la dynastie ne faisait que commencer et elle eut une pensée émue pour son propre père. Elle eut l'impression que la boucle se bouclait, en quelque sorte, et un rayon de soleil perça les nuages alors que la voix émue de son fils résonnait dans le combiné…

**FIN**


End file.
